The present invention concerns an apparatus for the automatic measurement at a distance of the vertical profile of the atmospheric temperature by means of a radioacoustic device.
Attempts have already been made for measuring the vertical profile of the temperature by means of the measurement of the propagation speed of sound in air, but without much success, because the means for putting into practice were not adapted to an automatic measurement.
In the field of the protection of the air space, the vertical profile of the temperature of the lower layers of the atmosphere is measured by means of a captive balloon carrying a temperature detector the information from which is transmitted by radio.
However, because of the slowness of the process and its cost, it cannot be put into practice when the wind becomes excessive, which very seriously limits its use.